


Napping Scandal

by cowboycruncher



Series: Nexitus Collection [1]
Category: Original Work, Valdonia: Realm of Mages
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cohald Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher
Summary: After a long day of classes, Nelles is ready to read, take a nap, and relax. Praxitus, however, has other ideas in mind.
Relationships: Praxitus Calciphorum/Nelles Penet
Series: Nexitus Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934908
Kudos: 2





	Napping Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah/gifts).



As he settled down onto his freshly tousled bedsheets, Nelles thought nothing of the sleeping figure off to his left side. Praxitus had finished with his training earlier on in the afternoon - about an hour ago, according to how deep his current sleep was - but Nelles’ free period had not begun until a few minutes ago. Being a sixth year had its perks and not having to stick to a strict schedule if one was otherwise preoccupied was one of them. Nelles stifled his sneeze to avoid waking his friend who fared on the lighter side of his resting tendencies, but at the same moment, a soft noise emanated from the boy in question. For a moment the air mage fell silent, worried that he’d accidentally woken his companion, and as such, he dutifully spared a glance over to the unpredictable fire mage. 

Despite the fact that he was easier to wake than a cat with one eye cracked open, Praxitus tended to move around in his sleep quite a bit; his sheets were, every morning, always practically falling from his bed by the time the morning sun began to rise from the east. Some shuffling and a faint groan were nothing in comparison, really. From what he could see, his friend had an odd expression - thick eyebrows scrunched and a tight jaw, as it were. A bad dream, then, perhaps. Praxitus seemed to settle, and Nelles spared to lift one of his books from the floor and raise it to his chest to pick up where he had left off with reading it. There was enough light outside, circulating into the room from the window across from him, to read, thankfully.

The next noise Praxitus made, however, Nelles was almost required by law to quirk his eyebrow at. It almost sounded like a moan, but then, people normally made odd cacophony in their sleep. Sparing a look out of the corner of his eye, Nelles found himself privy to something he… really didn’t think he should’ve been allowed to see. In embarrassment, he drew his book up closer to his nose as he felt his face heat up, but watched from overtop of the cover as Praxitus’ wanton hand clearly drew over the front of his pants. Definitely not a bad dream, it seemed. Forcefully, he put his eyes back down on the text printed in front of him, attempting to push his friend’s elicit behavior out of his mind.

Pretending like he was unable to hear the sharp breath that followed suit was also very difficult, but what kind of a person would he be if he watched? That was… strange. Quite strange, yes. 

...Well, alright, just a peek. 

Somehow in the span of the ten seconds since he had diverted his gaze, Praxitus had managed to get his heel wrapped around his bed sheets and drive them to the end of the bed, but then, he’d been too focused on the breathing to acknowledge the rustling. It was almost impressive - Nelles had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Almost fearfully, he drew his observations upwards. To say that Praxitus was rough with himself was a bit of understatement, he was practically clawing at his groin; Nelles had to ponder if he was just as feral while awake (knowing him, it was probable). The other hand had a tight grip on his undershirt, pulling on the sleeveless item enough for his chest to be somewhat exposed to the cold air of the tower around him. Interesting.

Enough of that, he told himself. If a man needed to touch himself in his sleep, then a man needed to touch himself in his sleep. It was a natural part of life. Part of him had to wonder if he was dreaming about someone or something specific, though - and with that thought, he tried not to let himself think about the idea of Praxitus getting off to a fantasy of Angela, as likely as it might have been. The sigh that escapes him was deserved with that plaguing his mind. Looking back down at his book, attempting to convince himself that he was reading and that his ears weren’t perked, Nelles once again aimed to be at least a somewhat decent person and mind his own damn business. For once. 

But damn, this kid was not making it easy in the slightest.

It almost sounded like he was going to say something, a name or a sentence. Nelles was finding himself too invested in attempting to decipher what it was to be deemed as socially acceptable, but who could blame him? A fabric of whatever he was trying to say almost sounded like an “n” - maybe the first part of Angela’s name? Or it could have been a ‘no’, which case Nelles felt slightly concerned for the nature of what was happening in Praxitus’ dream world; they often imitated reality, after all.

“Nh- Nelles-” 

Oh. Maybe they didn’t imitate reality as much as he’d just mused.

If anyone ever asked (which they wouldn’t, of course) he would deny it until he was blue in the face and turning over in his grave, but hearing his name moaned in that fashion did things to him it really shouldn’t. Clapping his hand over his mouth to keep anything he thought about saying from slipping out, Nelles rested one leg on the other as quietly as possible. Some sort of suppression of a truth he was not ready to face. Praxitus paused, silent for a moment - his hand stilled where it was gripping at his pants. Nelles could hear his own pulse pounding hard in his ear as he waited to see what would happen next; logically he figured Praxitus had woken himself up, and not much to his surprise, he saw one charcoal eye crack open, but he didn’t dare move a muscle.

Maybe he was a chameleon in another life, or maybe Praxitus was just so out of it (or so stupid) he failed to notice that Nelles was there, but clearly he was awake now and feeling adventurous. All Nelles could do was watch - at this point, he couldn’t even speak up to say something to his friend, it would just make things even more impossible between them - as Praxitus slipped his quivering hand into his trousers and withdrew his hardened cock from its confines, throbbing, dripping, desperate. Oh, damn. His wandering eyes sought out Praxitus’ face as he began to stroke up the length of his shaft, hard and fast in such a way that was so very like him. 

A sort of “oh” sound leaves his throat, deep, guttural, and suddenly Nelles was losing space in his own trousers and would continue to do so if the confounded fire mage in his vicinity continued to vocalize his pleasure like that. Praxitus’ hand sloppily slipped up and down his dick as he craned his head back into the pillow, throat bared and chest heaving as if he knew Nelles was watching - as if he were aware that the sweat that dripped from him caught the light and made his skin glisten. The sound of his skin, the pound of his fist against his pelvic bone - Nelles could hear it all like it was in his own ear. 

Praxitus’ other hand - historically stuck to his chest - gripped the sheets underneath of him while his toes curled in the discarded cover and his hips raised ever-so-slightly to meet the touch of his own hand; his breathing was ragged, skin crawling as he attempted to constrain the way he writhed in place. 

It didn’t take much for Praxitus to cum, really, but to be fair, he had been fantasizing about Nelles doing something for a couple minutes prior to waking up and shallowly fulfilling the desire he’d been apparently craving. When he came, a surprised yet somewhat stifled cry left him as if he hadn’t been expecting it - he had been too wrapped up in his thoughts, in whatever he was craving so intensely that he hadn’t prepared for his own orgasm. 

It was kind of sweet, actually. The noise he had made was far more innocent and childish than the noises he usually made when communicating. Another couple of seconds as he gathered his bearings and wiped his hands on his shirt. Unafraid to catch his breath, Praxitus clearly still thought he was alone. It was a miracle, all things considered. When he was satisfied, he rolled over and pulled the covers up to his chin, tucked in neat and quiet as if nothing had happened. Nelles dared not to move until he heard soft snores coming from the same direction a few minutes later - you just sleep all that off. Nelles knew he would never be able to. 

It left him thinking as he finally relaxed his muscles, debating on pressing on his own cock through the fabric of his pants. Reading Praxitus’ emotions was easy, he wore them on his sleeve unintentionally like it was his religion - so knowing what he was feeling wasn’t hard; when he was mad he was mean, aggressive, destructive. When he was happy he laughed, smiled wide, and made harmless jokes. But when it came to his thoughts? Thoughts were another region of uncharted territory altogether, and try as Nelles might - for years and years - he could never read Praxitus’ thoughts, and it wasn’t as if he would ever share them. 

It had Nelles yearning to know, now. What exactly did Praxitus think of him? 

It would have to wait, clearly, he had pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about the universe where these characters are from? Check out the Discord server - to join, just shoot me a message @ cowboycruncher#7497.


End file.
